


Good luck kiss ♡

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Its just pure fluff and sweetness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Donghyuck had an hard exam and needed luck and mark was there to give him a good luck kiss(es) ♡





	Good luck kiss ♡

"Baby....Baby wake up....we will be late for the school babe"

Mark talked into donghyuck's ears softly while caressing his hair to wake him up. But of course donghyuck kept sleeping.

"Donghyuck!" Mark yelled and donghyuck jumped up in bed, shouting with wide eyes.

"Who the fuck ate the cake ??!!"

Mark laughed at him but still said "no one ate it baby. It's still in the fridge. You didn't let me eat it all remember ?"

"Oh...true..." donghyuck said and sinked in the bed again "i thought it was finished. I need my daily dose of sweet you know"

"Aren't i enough ?" Mark said and put his head on donghyuck's shoulder.

Oh look, a perfect time to kiss. Mark leaned forward to kiss donghyuck but donghyuck put his hand in front of mark's lips.

"Even though you are the sweetest cutie pie ever in this world i need a real sweet darling. Like a sugary sweet."

"You just ruined a perfect kiss"

"How can you know it's perfect when it didn't happen yet ?"

"If it's with you it's perfect"

"Ugh just got up and get ready for the school. I can't take your cheesyness this early" donghyuck said in a fake annoyed tone.

Mark half smiled half smirked cause he knew donghyuck loved it when he was cheesy and the pinkish shades on his cheeks were the proof.

"Whatever you want baby" mark said and got up from the bed after stealing a peck from donghyuck's lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh i hate school. Do we have to go today really ? Can't we skip one day ?"

"Oh really ? You mean the day you have math exam ?"

"Oh it is today ? What a coincidence."

Mark stopped walking and turned right to look at his boyfriend "donghyuck"

Donghyuck sighed "i know i know. I should not run away from math just cause i suck at it. I will take the exam anyway even though i hate it."

Mark smiled and petted his head. "Good boy"

"Hey!"

"I will give you a good luck kiss before exam i promise" mark pulled donghyuck by his waist and whispered at his ear and donghyuck blushed "y-you better do"

Mark laughed and pulled donghyuck towards the school. Donghyuck just let mark pull him and interwined their fingers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm gonna fuck it up i'm gonna fuck it up i'm gonna fuck it up i'm so gon-"

"Donghyuck!"

"Shit. Mark imma-"

"Even if you fuck it up. At least you will be tried your best. And we studied together remember ? You know what you will do. You won't mess up. I promise."

"............."

Donghyuck looked at mark like a little puppy "can i get my good luck kiss now ? The bell is about to ring"

Mark's tone was so soft when he answered "of course baby" then he leaned on donghyuck and kissed all moles of donghyuck softly. The one beside his nose, the one on up on his right cheekbone, the one on his neck, the other one again on his neck, and the one close to his chin.

Donghyuck was always getting this tingly but soft and sweet feeling in his heart whenever mark kissed his moles for good luck or just for affection sometimes when they were alone in their room. They were roommates anyway so they were always together in their room. And almost everytime they were together they were either cuddling or playing. Mostly mark would lose when they play and donghyuck would laugh his ass off. Not cause he cheated to win tho. Of course not. He definetely didn't change the number on his dice when mark went to take a glass of water while they were playing monopoly. Nope. No uh.

But when they cuddle mark would always kiss him. Not on the lips all the time. Sometimes on his scar that is beside his eyebrow, when he is angry or sad, to calm him down, to comfort him. He would kiss his scar and sing him a soft, tender lullaby till donghyuck gets relaxed in his arms. Sometimes on his moles, to make him "get luckier" or just to "appriciate the art". Mark once said "it's so amazing how god placed all your moles so perfectly, so beautifully. You are such a work of art donghyuck" while caressing his hair. Sometimes on his forehead, as a way to show him that he is so proud of him or to say "you are mine". Sometimes right on his cheekbones. He would peck little kisses on the line of his cheekbones and whisper "you are so beautiful. My love is so beautiful" at those times when all of donghyuck's confidence goes away and he asks "am i really ugly like how they say ?". Even though those moments are very rare mark would still say "they are just jealous cause they can't be as bright and as amazing as you. They are just jealous cause they can't be the sun."

Sometimes on his lips of course, to fill donghyuck's heart with thousands of butterflies and fireworks. Sometimes on his head as a way to say "i'm here, you are not alone". Sometimes on his knucles, softly, gently, when donghyuck gets so tired of everything. Sometimes on the tip of his fingers to show him that every part of him is so beautiful and mark is so in love with every single one of them. Sometimes on his eyelids when donghyuck says he can't sleep. And might sound weird but sometimes on his eyelashes too. When they get wet with donghyuck's tears. After kissing up all his tears to stop them. Mark would just kiss donghyuck anyway, anywhere.

When mark leaned back he had that sweet smile on his face that was only for donghyuck's eyes to see.

"Here. I gave you luck. You will beat that exam." 

Donghyuck for once, okay maybe not for once, wanted to cry cause oh dear god what he had done to deserve mark ? He then remembered how mark asked the same thing to him a few nights ago with hearts in his eyes. "What have i done to deserve you really hyuckkie ? I'm so blessed to have you"

Donghyuck was gonna say something, probably "oh my god i love you so fucking much", but the bell ring.

"If you get higher than 80 you'll give me a kiss okay ? Promise me hyuckkie" mark said and donghyuck chuckled but nodded his head anyway "i promise"

"Good" mark said and stole a peck from donghyuck's cheek before running to his own classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark didn't expect donghyuck to ran in to his classroom right after the teacher left and kiss him right there and then but he wasn't complaining at all. Donghyuck leaned on the desk and played with mark's hands when they broke the kiss.

"So i'm guessing you got higher than 80 ?"

Donghyuck looked up at him and smiled "81"

"Oh..." mark said and laughed "well that's good isn't it ?"

Donghyuck laughed back "it's a lot better than i expected. I didn't even think i was gonna pass this exam"

"Of course you were gonna pass it. I gave you a good luck kiss right ?"

"True" donghyuck said and linked his arms in mark's neck "but i guess i need one more good luck kiss"

"Why why ?" Mark asked while donghyuck was getting closer and closer to his face

"We have another exam today too" donghyuck said before kissing mark.

"He is lying they don't have any other exam today"

"Shut the fuck up na jaemin!" Donghyuck yelled at jaemin, breaking the kiss with red cheeks

"Fite me bitch"

"You piece of-" but unfortunately donghyuck couldn't yell jaemin back when mark kissed him again. 

And again. And again. And...again. till he was sure that donghyuck got all the luck he needed. But he didn't have to actually. Cause donghyuck was already lucky. He was so lucky to have mark like how mark was so lucky to have him. But they shared so many good luck kisses anyway both now and the years about to come...


End file.
